Their Mistake
by evil-demon2006
Summary: What happens if Suzu and Miki see Yuu with another women, is something going on with those two?
1. Chapter 1

Their Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Marmaladeboy

Chapter 1

As Miki was walking down to meet Yuu in the park, somthing terrible happened.

She found out that Yuu was cheating on her with Suzu!

Instead of going to talk to Yuu and Suzu about what was going on, she went home.

Matsuura (Yuu) had come back an hour later.

Miki knocked on the door.

Miki: Yuu, can I come in? I need to talk to you for a sec.

Yuu: If course.

Miki slammed the door and locked it.

Miki: Why the heck were you flirting with Suzu in the park today?

Yuu: Wha-what are you talking about?

Miki: Stop telling me crap Yuu! I saw you two holding hand in the park!

Yuu's thoughts: How did she know about that?

Miki: I can't have a boyfriend who is cheating on me! We're breaking up!

Miki runs back to her room in anger.

Rumi: Kids, it's time for dinner.

Yuu and Miki tried to stay away from each other.

But their parents made them sit next to each other.

No one was talking at the dinner table that night for some odd reason.

Usually everyone talks a lot.

Yuu: It's quiet...too quiet

Miki: Well, it was till you opened you mouth. I like it better when it was shut.

The next day Suzu and Miki crashed into each other on their way to Bobsons

Suzu: _Do you want to go to hell!_

Miki: No, cause i'm already in hell cause your here.

Suzu: HMPH

Suzu decieded not to go to Bobsons any more.

Miki continued on her way to work.

Kei: Miki...are you ok? you seem mad.

Miki: I'm ok Kei. I am just having a little bit of a bad day.

Miki's thoughts: Finally, I can go home and rest.

When Miki gets home, to her surprise, Yuu wasn't home. He didn't have work today.

She calls Meiko and told her everything that happened.

Meiko: I am so amazed that you and Yuu broke up. You two are meant for each other.

Miki: That's just the way life want it. Let's keep it that way.

Meiko: I am very certain that both of you will become a couple again.

Miki: I got to go. I will call you later.

Miki turns of the phone...Then, she falls asleep on her bed.

In her sweet dreams, she was seeing all the precious memories she had with Yuu.

Miki suddenly wakes up in the middle of the nigh because the phone was ringing.

She answers the phone.

Suzu(on the phone): Mi-Miki,

Miki noticed that Suzu was crying.

MIki: suzu, what's wrong? It is very late.

Suzu: (sob,sob,crying) I just found out that Yuu is cheating on me!

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Their Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Marmaladeboy

Miki: (gasp) Are you serious?

Suzu: ye-yes.

Miki: We will settle this all in the morning.

Suzu: Ok.

Miki: Where and what time should we meet?

Suzu: How about my house at 9:00 am.

Miki: That would be great. See you then.

Suzu: Sure.

Miki and Suzu: Bye

The next morning...(8:50am)

Miki was trying to sneak out of the house with out Yuu knowing.

9:00am...

Miki: Wow...Her houe is huge. Now I remember, She is a model. That's why she is rich.

_ding-dong _(Miki is ringing the doorbell.)

Suzu: Hey Miki. Come in.

Suzu had on sunglasses,a navy blue t-shirt that said "spy where" on it,a long silk black coat,

baggy green navy jeans, and sneakers that you could press a botton and skates would come on

it.

Miki's thoughts: She didn't really have to put on all that detective stuff on.

Miki: Your house is like a palace.

Suzu: yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Let's gegt to the more important stuff.

Miki: Ok, let's get down to business.

Suzu: I did some examinating. Yuu is going to pick her up today at 10:00am.

Miki: What is her name anyway?

Suzu: Her name is Kana Yamazaki. Here is a picture of her.

(Suzu shows Miki the picture of Kana)

Miki: ...She is beautiful. No wonder Yuu would like her.(not that she is judging a girl)

Suzu: She is still sleeping right now.

Miki: How do you know?

Suzu: I have a camera right here.

Miki: Suzu, your so high-tec.

Suzu: First, we are going to switch her shampoo with chocolate syrup and honey.

Suzu: Then we are going to put her clothing in the lake and drag them out.

Suzu: Lastly, we are going to thow away her combs and make-up.

Miki: Nice plan...I guess...

9:30am...

Suzu and Miki: The plan starts in 5,4,3,2,1,beeeeeep.

Kana takes a shower.

Kana: Oh Crap! My hair!

She goes to her drawer to get a pair of cloths.

Kana: How can this be happening? My cloths are soaked and ripped!

Kana tries to get make-up on and comb her hair.

Kana: Where did everything go?

Kana(screaming): This the the worst day of my life!

9:59am...

(Kana is STILL crying)

10:00am..._ding dong_

Kana: Yuu is here already?

Yuu: Kana? Are you there?

Kana's thoughts: What am I going to do? What am I going to say?OH NO!

Yuu: Kana, let's go.

Kana's thoughts: This is soooo horrible! Just pure horrible!

Please submit review. Last chapter coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Their Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Marmaladeboy

Chapter 3

Kana: ye-yes Yuu, i'm coming.

Yuu: Ok, hurry up.

Kana opens the door

Yuu: Ka-Kana, what in the world happened to you?

Kana: I'm not that sure.

Yuu: Well, let's go.

Kana shurged.

Kana's thoughts: Doesn't he care? I can't go out looking like this.

Kana's thoughts: I love him and he does not show a bit of efection or emotion to me.

Kana: I can't possibly go out looking like this. I look hidious.

Yuu: But, you can't miss work. Today is going to be really busy.

Kana: Ok, ok, i'll go. But promise after work, we can go and fix me up.

Yuu: Promise.

Many people were giggling and laughing as they passed by Kana.

Kana: This is sooooo embarrassing. (she whispered to Yuu)

2:20pm...

Kana: Finally, thta is over!

Yuu: Do you still want to go to get you fixed?

Kana: Sure. (she said with a big smile on her face)

They went ot the salon first.

After that, her hair was perfect. It was blond staight silky. It was up to her elbows.

Her hair and face looked very similar to jinny(from the marmalade boy DVDs if you have ever

seen her) She had on a pink tank top that said princess on it. Also, she was using blue tight jeans

and black high heal sandals with a star full of dimonds on the the middle of the sandal.

Since they were on the streets, they decieded to go to the mall. The mall was called

the Monitanika mall. To their suprise, they met Suzu and Miki there. ( But Suzu and Miki knew

they were going to be their because they have been watching them all day.

Suzu: Yuu, I can't believe that you would cheat o me with this _Kana _girl.

Kana's thoughts: Yuu's dating a 15 year old? Wow, that is unexpected.

(Kana is 19 years old, Miki and Yuu are 18 years old and Suzu is 15 years old)

Yuu: What is going on here?

Suzu: Don't play stupid Yuu, Your dating Kana Yamazaki!

Yuu: What are yuo talking about Suzu?

Suzu?

Miki: ...( notice that Miki is just listening to what is goin on)

Yuu: I don't like Kana. She is just a close co-worker of mine.

Yuu: I wouldn't go out with her.

Suzu: Then you would go out with me...right Yuu?

Kana: …wait I need to say something

Yuu: ...

Suzu: ...

Miki: ...

Kana: Yuu, I love you! I really do! Did you really mean what you said about no likeing me?

Kana: Are you _really_ going out with this _15 year old_?

Yuu: All of you have made mistakes. I had a girlfriend who broke up wit me for the wrong reason.

Kana: ...

Yuu hugged Miki very tight.

Yuu: The only girl I would love, and love, is Miki Koshikawa.

Miki starts crying.

Yuu: I love you so much Miki.

Miki: I love you too Yuu.

Miki: Let's stay together always Yuu.

Yuu: yes Miki, together...always.

Miki and Yuu become a couple again.

By the next month, they were walking down the red carpet of a church.

Yuu was in a nice black suit and Miki was in a beautiful white wedding dress.

As Miki was walking down, Meiko whispered to Miki...

Meiko: I told you that you and Yuu were going to stay together.

At that, Yuu and Miki were living happily in their new house with their children. Two girls and one

boy. But, what things will happen to the married couple and their children in the future?

Who know...A new story may appear in their lives.

Please submit a review for my story


End file.
